Arc of Madness
by VoxNexus
Summary: Their best friends, lovers and killers. They do everything together: eat, drink, hunt. For what's a ripper without his wingman?. A One Shot . Klaus x Stefan/Team Ripper.


_Marissa Laumer._

Stefan repeated the name over to himself again and again, the memory of her soft skin, wide eyes and erratic breathing intensifying with each pronouncement.

He ran his fingers over the ink spelling out her name and felt a jolt of gratification travel through his body. He closed his eyes and reflected, feeling revived and full with satisfaction from his experience. He let the wave of contentment pass over him, electric in its power. He hadn't had a kill like that in _**months.**_

Klaus's arms reached around his waist and the more than a thousand year old vampire pressed up against his apprentice, resting his head on Stefan's shoulder.

"Good morning _rippah'_" Klaus greeted, his eyes raking over the columns of names at the back of their closet wall. Stefan pulled out of Klaus' grasp and turned to face him, his eyes dark and the whites of them reddening.

"I'm thirsty," the words came out hoarse, as if sandpaper were scraping on the insides of his throat. He flashed his fangs. Klaus chuckled, "You're always thirsty," he said aloud, more to himself than his partner.

The 163 year old vampire's lips pulled into a grim line. When he spoke, his words carried a rasping undertone. "Afraid I might undermine your reputation?" he asked, pushing the words through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

Klaus gave a small smile, almost amused.

"Far from it. But I must admit, you are far more... innovative than I am."

Stefan's expression remained hard and calculating as Klaus walked up to one of the only tables in the room and picked up a wine glass, red with blood, laced with alcohol. The scent sullied Stefan's appetite, since he favored his blood undiluted and from a host, preferably alive.

Klaus sat down in a cushioned chair and kicked one foot over the other, eying his friend as he drank his fifth shot for the day. His features were drawn into an expression of control and reserve, but the look in his eyes betrayed his fascination.

"What are you thinking Stefan?"

Like himself, his friend had perfected his mask, it naturally became him from him having had to wear it for so long and although Klaus wouldn't have minded the non-relatable rift when it came to others, his disjointed access to Stefan's mind annoyed him.

"Are you asking because you care or because my thoughts belong to you?" He asked, his glare taking on a borrowing effect. Klaus didn't wilt underneath the ripper's hostile posturing, he'd grown use to the anger Stefan armored his emotions with.

Klaus licked a smear of sanguineous wine from his lips, "Both," he breathed.

There was a moment of near palpable silence between the two before Stefan spoke.

"I'm trying to get more, _innovative," _he finally answered. The last word was clipped with a sort of suppressed excitement, as if Stefan knew something Klaus didn't.

Klaus drank some more from his glass before setting it back down, already growing bored of the dwindling sharp tang that he liked in his drinks. The body he'd drained was Type A and he stored 7 pints of it, enough to last him 2 to 3 weeks if he drank it sparingly. But of course, he had company and Stefan's metabolism and liking of the hunt compressed that range to about a week. He stood up and approached Stefan, who he sensed hadn't moved a muscle at the Originals inhuman speed.

"Well, think fast Mr. Salvatore, 'cause we're going to go _prey-spotting _now and sooner than later you'll be showing me your latest _**trick." **_

Klaus turned away from Stefan and left the room, knowing full well that his old ally would follow behind him. Obedient and driven by his instincts. Stefan could already feel the back of his throat warming at the thought of that familiar metallic bitterness coursing its way passed his lips and onto his tongue. His eyes darkened for an instant as he trailed behind Klaus to outside of their room, his senses heightening.


End file.
